


Nightmares

by LuriYowell



Series: Comfort Couch [4]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuriYowell/pseuds/LuriYowell
Summary: Sync wakes up from a nightmare and Ion helps him with cuddles





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I know it's been a while since I posted something here so have some green beans being fluffy  
> I'm actually working on another big thing but it's gonna take a while before that's done so yeah oh well, enjoy!

Waking up drenched in sweat and your heart racing a mile a minute was never fun, and Sync was getting annoyed at having to wake up several times a night like that.

His breath was in short gasps as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling through the darkness.

_It wasn’t real. Breathe in. Breathe out._ The green haired boy thought to himself.  
_You’re lying in bed. You’re safe. It’s… 3:27 am. It’s sunday._

Slowly the boy managed to get his breathing under control as he slowly returned to reality by recollecting facts about his surroundings and so on. He carefully sat up, needing to do something other than lie helplessly in bed. It made him feel weak and pathetic.

As silently as he could he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, drank some water and stared at his reflection for a few minutes before making his way back to the bedroom.

“Another nightmare?” a sleepy voice called out from the dark, reminding Sync he wasn’t alone.

“It’s nothing… I was just thirsty.” He lied, knowing fully well the other wouldn’t buy it.

“I see…” Ion mumbled low, followed by a deep yawn. “We can talk about it tomorrow if you want, for now, just go back to bed.”

Sync shrugged at that before realizing, the other probably couldn’t see him in the dark, so he went to the bed and lied down next the his look alike, back facing the other.

It didn’t take long after lying down for shuffling to be heard and soon after he felt an arm wrapping around his middle and a warmth against his back.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cuddling you.”

“Yeah… but why?”

”Because I feel like it...”

In that moment Sync was very thankful for the dark as he was sure he was blushing, but he still appreciated the gesture. It was a nice, comforting warmth pressed against his back, holding him close and keeping his thoughts in check.

He didn’t have the heart to tell Ion that he had trouble sleeping when people were touching him though, especially not after hearing soft little snores after just a few minutes of them being cuddled close.

For once though, he didn’t feel so bad about being awake after a nightmare. Because for once his thoughts weren’t racing in loops keeping him awake and reimagining the horrors he’d dreamt of. For once he actually felt safe and comfortable despite his lack of ability to find rest. He knew he’d be tired in the morning, but he also knew he wouldn’t really mind.


End file.
